While iWent to Vegas
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Freddie, Sam, and Carly make plans to go to Vegas.A marriage, a date, an elevator? Oh let the fun begin.Response to Seddie: The Vegas IdeaChallenge by TheCuz
1. Play It Safe Benson

**Here is my response to the Seddie: The Vegas IdeaChallenge by TheCuz ****J I do not own anything and this first Chapter is in Freddie's Point of View. **

I rolled the plump radish from one side of my dinner plate to the other and sighed. I am just recovering from another day at my summer job at the bowling alley. As much fun, as it is to be teased by one of your co-workers, Jonah the Jerk, it seems like nothing when your boss unfairly puts you on the schedule to work the hours you requested off for your grandmother's birthday just so he can go hobo tipping with his cousin Lewbert. What a jerk!

"What is wrong Fredward dear," my mother asked with genuine concern showing in her eyes.

"Nothing mom, It's just I get so sick of those jerks at work," I sighed once again and stabbed my fork into the innocent radish.

"Fredward! Watch your language young man and do not get violent with your vegetables," she sternly said and continued her salad.

"Sorry mom, but everyday I have to put up with Jonah slacking off and flirting with every girl that walks through the door! I'm the one that has to do my work and his! I'm the one that gets slushy poured on my head once he insults a girl and then tells her I'm his 'lady coach'," I yelled waving my arms around like my mom when she found out I had been shampooing only once a day.

"Fredward," my mom tried to interject but I interrupted continuing with my vent.

"When I tried to confront my boss about how unfair it was for him to purposely schedule me to work he laughed in my face and said 'I don't give a crap kid. It's not like you will do anything about it, I mean look at you! You have got goody-goody written all over you. Heck, you run this dump way better than me anyway, the more you work the more money I make! Now go wake up Jonah, he is passed out on lane eight and bring me my mole removal cream'," I finished and stormed into my room. I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps and felt my mom lay beside me.

"Mom they wrote goody-goody on my name tag. All three years of high school I've heard 'Here comes play it safe Benson' and I thought during the summer before my senior year I could shake off that image," I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Your father use to say the same things," I heard my mom sigh. "At first he said that is what he loved most about me, how opposite we were, but soon it became what tore us apart. He loved risk and I loved safety and the last thing he said to me was 'you can keep playing it safe Benson but one day you are going to have to change the rules of the game'," my mother said with a strained voice before lifting herself off of my bed.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with safety Fredward and your father was a fool," she yelled, "look at me and how happy we are here in this safe apartment with our safe salad dinners!"

Before she turned to walk out the door I asked, "Where is dad anyway?"

"Your sperm donor is an Elvis Presley impersonator in the city of risk," she said sarcastically.

"Old fort, North Carolina," I smiled to make my mom laugh as an attempt to fix her current mood.

"No dear," she smiled slightly, "Vegas," she said angrily and shut my door.

"Vegas," I said aloud to myself. Imagine what the world would think if I, goody-goody Benson, was caught in Vegas. I pulled back my comforter and slid underneath laughing at the fact that my mom had actually said the word 'sperm'.

**Okay here is the first chapter J I hope you guys liked it, please review, and let me know what you think. Carly and Sam will appear in the next chapter. **

**Iheartlovinglove 3**


	2. We All Have Our Reasons

**Here is chapter two : ) sorry for the wait. Third Person Point of View. **

____________________________________________________________

"Okay Sam, I know you're ham craving," Carly sighed into her Pear phone. The brunette attempted to put an end to the call using the cheek that held the front of the phone against her shoulder. The attempt failed as the phone slide from her grip, but was saved by shaky hands that were holding grocery bags previously.

"Darn," Carly exclaimed putting her phone in the pocket of her jacket and bending to her knees to pick up her scattered food items. As she put her hand on a box of taco shells, she noticed another hand reaching for a bag of spaghetti noodles. She followed the hand up to a leather sleeve, a broad shoulder and finally a familiar face.

"Hello Griffin," Carly awkwardly greeted the boy and continued collecting her groceries. After the two teens gathered everything, Carly flashed a quick smile and hurriedly walked away. It had been two years since the two had dated and Carly had tried her best to avoid the boy at all cost. There were occasions when they ran into each other, but living in the same building tends to require some sort of brief interaction.

"Wait up," Griffin called out to the girl and jogged up beside her. "There is something I have been waiting to say to you for some time."

Carly signed for the second time that afternoon and faced the cute boy beside her. "What is it Griffin, I really need to get this ham to Sam."

"Carly you are amazing and it seems like every girlfriend I had before you and after you do not compare to you," Griffin smiled and then frowned, "but you have a serious issue with yourself."

"Excuse me," Carly raised her voice and knitted her brows.

"You broke up with me because I have a passion for Pee Wee Babies," Griffin said calmly.

"So I have an issue because you enjoy plush toys made for elementary school girls," Carly laughed and began walking away.

Griffin followed Carly and turned her shoulders to face him. "You dated me because my image was appealing to you. I seemed like a bad boy just like you seem like a good girl. When you found out I had a vulnerable side, something that would be considered too sweet and good, you couldn't take it," Griffin rambled.

"Let me go if you aren't going to make any sense," Carly rolled her eyes.

"The point is you are upset with me because I can be a bad boy and a good guy too," Griffin explained.

"How does a collecting of girly stuffed animals put you in good guy status," Carly stated anger still apparent on her face.

"I save up for each collectable, I keep them in good condition and research all the interesting facts about how each are made and the designing that goes into them," Griffin stated proudly, "Responsibility and organization has goody-goody written all over it."

"Look Griffin, I don't have time for this," Carly rolled her eyes.

"You can't stand me having a bad boy and good guy side because you can only be a good girl. You are jealous that I can embrace both. You feel like you have no sense of adventure, no rebellious side and it kills you," Griffin sighed and let her shoulders go. "You have an issue and when you're ready, I can help you let your hair down." Griffin turned and walked away leaving behind a bewildered Carly Shay.

____________________________________________________________

"Oh my gosh," the blue-eyed blonde yelled jumping up and down on the Shay's living room couch.

"Why abuse my furniture," Spencer asked heading toward the kitchen and preparing a bowl of chips.

"The president dude from the company that makes fat cakes just announced the host city of the All American Fat Cake Eating Contest will be Vegas this June seventeenth," Sam yelled landing on the cushions with a thump.

"Sweet," Spencer laughed until he grabbed a Peppy Cola out of the fridge and turned to see Sam's expression change. "Because it is good as in sweet and sweet as in sugary snack cake treats," Spencer smiled as a frowning Sam. "Sorry," Spencer dropped his head and sat on the couch. Sam laughed and patted Spencer on the back. "That's the same day as your birthday right," Spencer said in the form of a statement instead of a question.

"Sure is," Sam, said grabbing a hand full of chips Spencer had brought over to the couch in a bowl.

"Wow! I can't believe Carly and Freddie are seventeen and you are soon to be eighteen. After this summer you all will be high school seniors and then off to college," Spencer said as his eyes began to tear up.

"Yeah, college," Sam answered quietly leaning further back into the couch.

"Umm, if you will excuse me I'm gona go to the park and cry my heart out," Spencer chocked out and headed to the door.

"Okay, whatever," Sam replied not really taking in what he said.

__________________________________________________________

On his way out the door, Spencer ran into Freddie. "Sorry Spencer," Freddie apologized.

Spencer grabbed a hold of Freddie and enveloped him in a bear hug. "Oh Freddie," Spencer sobbed and pushed him over to the side and ran down the hall.

"Weird," Freddie said aloud.

"Freddie dear," Marissa Benson called out of her opened apartment door.

"Coming Mom," Freddie answered turning back towards his door.

_____________________________________________________________

Sam sat on the couch thinking. "College," she said aloud. _How could I have been so stupid, _she thought. _Freddie is a freaking genius and Carly is one-step below that. They were flipping college bound since birth and I am barely passing. What the heck am I suppose to do while my best friend ant the dork are building a future? I'll probably end up like my 'new loser every week wear a bikini to the grocery store mom'. _"Heck no," Sam screamed. _Well even if I worked my butt off this last year of high school my grades aren't going to be enough to get me into a community college near by besty. I'm going to need some serious dough. _"Asking my mom for money is like asking her for a decent meal," Sam said to the empty living room. "And asking my dad is out of the question since you can't get in touch with the guy unless you're the 'oh so perfect' Melanie," Sam sighed. The blonde glanced over at the opening door. "Eww go away Freddork," she said as she moved over to let him sit on the couch.

"Look Puckett, I didn't come here for your verbal abuse," Freddie rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch. "Where is Carly," he asked looking around the apartment.

"Your beloved is suppose to be on her way back from the grocery store with ham cubes for me and has yet to return," Sam said scratching her arm.

"So what had you in thinking face mode," Freddie questioned the girl beside him.

"How do you know what my thinking face looks like nerd," Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't use it very much, so it is pretty noticeable when you do," Freddie laughed until receiving a painful punch in the arm.

"Well, if you must know, I'm trying to figure out a way to get my ands on some serious cash," Sam replied.

"Good luck with that, the only thing you're good at is eating and violence," Freddie flinched, preparing for the worst.

Sam moved her fist forward but stopped a centimeter away from her target. "One hundred grand," the blonde smiled.

Freddie straightened up and asked, "You want a candy bar?"

"No you idiot, the All American Fat Cake Eating Contest! The prize is one hundred thousand big ones," Sam yelled excitedly and began jumping on the couch again.

"You better stop jumping on Carly's couch," Freddie said laughing.

"I'm gona eat some fat cakes and make some major bank," Sam sang ignoring Freddie and jumping in circles happily with closed eyes.

"What are you talking about Puckett," Freddie asked getting annoyed. Sam flopped down onto Freddie's lap and he angrily yelped "Ow you maniac."

"Stop your whining Freddly," Sam rolled her eyes, "The All American Fat Cake Eating Contest is being held June seventeenth in Vegas and I'm going to enter and win that huge cash prize," Sam smirked.

_Mmm Vegas, _Freddie thought. _Vegas is where my dad is. I've gotten my cautious and prudent attitude from my mom; maybe meeting my Dad can help me open up my risky and adventurous side. I said I want to change my goody-goody image and I have a feeling he can help me. Besides who would think 'Play it Safe Benson' would spend some of his summer vacation in wild and crazy Vegas. _

Being lost in their own separate thoughts, neither heard the door open or a petite brunette walk in. "Griffin is such a…oh cozy," Carly said transforming her scowl into a teasing smile. Broken from their thoughts, the two seventeen year olds noticed their position on the couch. Freddie promptly pushed Sam off his lap and onto the floor. Sam picked up Spencer's soda from earlier and poured it over Freddie's lap.

"I guess I spoke too soon," Carly laughed setting the groceries on the counter and tossing Sam a bag of sliced ham cubes and Freddie a towel.

"What were you saying about Griffin," Freddie asked using the towel to clean himself the best he could.

"Oh yeah, I ran into that jerk and you know what he said," Carly yelled slamming cans into the cabinet. "Well I'll tell you what that pee wee loving nub said," Carly continued yelling turning to her friends. "He said that I'm jealous of him! Can you believe that! Me a perfectly normal person jealous of a gigantic kindergartener," Carly waved her arms around huffing. "He was trying to spoon feed me some crap about how I am longing to be spontaneous but I have no idea how to embrace the wild part of me! Can you guys believe that?" Carly walked over to the couch. Her friends simultaneously opened their mouths to answer and then shut them, confused as to what to say to appease their beloved friend. "Don't answer that," Carly sighed and flopped down between her friends.

It was silent for a few minutes until Sam spoke saying, "Let's go to Vegas."

"What are you crazy Sam," Carly started.

"No, but that sure would be spontaneous," Sam smiled looking at her best friend. Carly looked at the blonde and thought _that would show Griffin I can embrace my wild side. _Carly looked to her guy friend on the left and asked, "What do you think Freddie?"

Freddie thought for a second and said, "I'm sick of being the push over goody-goody. I say we go to Vegas and we can find my dad while we are there."

"Your dad is in Las Vegas," the girls said with raised eyebrows. Freddie nodded and laughed.

"Then it is settled, we're going to Vegas," Sam shouted and side hugged her best friend.

"Hello cash prize," the blonde said with a smirk.

"Prepare to be embraced wild side," the female brunette giggled.

"Goodbye image," the male brunette smiled.

_______________________________________________________

**Sorry for taking forever, but here is chapter two : ) **

**Next chapter…..**

**In order to get to Vegas the iCarlys are going to need some fake ids from Rip off Rodney **

**Review please 3**


	3. It Says I'm TwentyOne

Sorry for the wait my friends! Here is chapter three, hope you enjoy!

"**We are gona need some fake ids," Sam said to her friends. They were currently in Carly's cute yellow flower decorated bug. Carly let Sam drive since she and Freddie had no idea where they were going.**

"**Oh is that why you said 'dress like you're twenty-one Shay, show some cleave and loose the barrette' when I was getting ready this morning," Carly asked from the passenger side as Freddie chuckled. **

"**Apparently the nub got my text message, but Freddork when I said dress older I didn't mean like your middle aged pervy boss," Sam laughed glancing at the rear view mirror.**

"**Shut up psycho, I have to go to work after this so I had no choice but to wear my uniform," Freddie retorted from the backseat.**

"**By the way, we're taking the nubs car. The prissy mobile isn't the type of ride we want to be in on the streets of Vegas," Sam smirked as Carly nudged her side.**

"**You just want me to pay for gas Sam," Freddie pouted and leaned forward towards the two girls, "Besides how can you afford this Vegas trip?"**

"**Easy bacterial briefs," Sam rolled her eyes as she made a right turn. "Remember Wendy's party Carly and I went to last week?" The passengers nodded their heads in agreement. "Well let's just say if you ever want to make a few bucks go to a high school party where there are a lot of drunken teenagers," Sam laughed.**

"**Oh no Carly, where were you with the leash," Freddie joked.**

"**Stuff it Benson," Sam joked back, "Carly was addicted to the dance floor."**

"**You didn't take their wallets did you Sam," Carly questioned with a worried expression.**

"**Of course not Carls. I took all the toilet paper out of the bathrooms and charged ten dollars a square," Sam shrugged. "Five squares to wipe you're a," Carly sneezed beside Sam, " ten bucks a square and twenty-five very intoxicated weak bladdery teens," Sam laughed, "you do the math."**

"**You are awful Sam," Freddie bent over with laughter, wishing he had been there to witness the event.**

"**I'm just glad Wendy lives in the richest neighborhood in Seattle," Sam said turning a corner.**

"**Speaking of neighborhoods, whose driveway are we pulling into," Carly asked.**

"**I said we need fake ids," Sam stated getting out of the car.**

"**Rip-off Rodney," Carly and Freddie looked at each other and proceeded to get out of the bug.**

"**Why do we need to be twenty-one Sam," Carly asked.**

"**If we want to get into any good clubs and party to Vegas' potential, twenty-one is the age baby," Sam replied patting Carly on the back. **

"**Well, I am addicted to the dance floor," Carly smiled. "Full Vegas experience is what I need to embrace my wild side," Carly said more to herself than to Sam and Freddie.**

**Freddie knocked on the door and within seconds, it was opened revealing Rodney. "Hey babe, looking hotter every year," Rodney greeted Sam.**

"**Hurry it up Rodney we don't got all day," Sam shoved past the boy.**

"**Okay, okay. Just follow me upstairs," Rodney told his customers. Rodney took an individual headshot of each of the teens. "I'll be right back ladies," Rodney smiled at Sam and Carly before leaving the room.**

"**That guy is a jerk," Freddie rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.**

"**Upset he didn't tell you bye Fredward," Sam laughed. **

"**No, I'm upset that he could barely prepare our ids due to the fact that he was ogling Carly's exposed bosom," Freddie said angrily. **

"**Bosom?," Carly raised an eyebrow and Sam stiffened a laugh.**

"**It's your fault Sam! You know how skeevy Rodney is and Carly is like a little sister to me," Freddie huffed.**

"**We're the same age," Carly laughed and put a comforting arm on Freddie's shoulder, "thanks though bro." **

"**If I remember correctly you were one for her figure Freddoof," Sam said pushing over something on Rodney's dresser.**

"**That was like two years ago Sam," Freddie yelled stepping closer to Sam and from under Carly's arm.**

"**Bosom? One for her figure? What do you guys watch at my house," Carly teased ignoring the oncoming argument. **

**Before the two could commence arguing Rodney walked back into the room. "Well here you go ladies," Rodney flashed a smile and handed the girls the ids. "Oh and here," he said shoving the last one into Freddie's hand.**

"**Gee thanks," Freddie said sarcastically looking over the well-crafted license. **

"**Impressive you good for nothing con artist," Sam playfully punched Rodney in the arm admiring her id.**

"**Wow Rodney, you did an awesome job. Now take it back" Carly pushed the plastic back into the curly headed trickster's hand.**

"**What the prob princess," Rodney asked examining his work for errors. **

"**Yeah Carls, what's up," Sam asked her best friend.**

"**Fake ids are illegal," Carly stammered.**

**A simultaneous "duh" erupted in the room followed by "That was the point of coming to this dump" from a blonde kicking over a pile of pirated DVDs.**

"**Hey respect my dump," Rodney said picking up the movies and tossing them into an old laundry hamper. **

**Sam walked over to Carly and casually put her arm over the girl's shoulder. "What did you think the car ride here was leading up to," Sam laughed.**

"**I know, but the leading up to part is a lot easier than the follow through part," Carly explained. **

"**Wild side," Sam smirked taking the id from Rodney and handing it to Carly.**

**Carly looked down at the image of her smiling face on the plastic and thought for a second. **_**Embrace it Shay, Griffin has no idea what he is talking about. **_**"Wild side," Carly smiled and side hugged her blonde friend.**

"**How much do we owe you Rodney," Freddie asked wanting to get to work on time to avoid being yelled at by his annoying boss.**

"**Umm let's see, Sam how much did I charge you from our last encounter," Rodney asked picking dirt from under his fingernails.**

"**You know I haven't done any business with you since the trade that resulted in Carly and me fighting," Sam said referring to the iCarly tee-shirt and Cuddle Fish confrontation they had years earlier. **

"**Oh yeah that's right, the whole pony tail yanking thing," Rodney said turning to Freddie, "great idea by the way my friend."**

"**How much are the ids going to cost Rodney," Carly asked, "we really need to get Freddie to work."**

**Rodney walked over to Carly and Sam putting an arm around each of them and turning the girls to face each other. Carly and Sam looked at Rodney with disgust while Freddie glared at him. "Well I saw the fight," Rodney nodded his head toward Sam, "but I missed the makeup," he finished winking at Carly and scooting the girls closer together.**

"**You jerk," Carly stepped on his foot and dropped her id. Rodney released Carly while Sam took a hold of his arm flipping him over. She straddled the teenage crook and screamed, "I'm going to murder you," before striking his face with multiple blows.**

"**I'm going to have your boney butt thrown in jail for this," Rodney whined between punches.**

**Carly positioned herself behind Sam and tried in vain to pry the hot-tempered girl off the foolish boy. "Sam another strike on your record and your parole officer isn't going to let you out of the state," Carly pleaded. **

**Carly's logic cued Freddie to get involved, even though he firmly believed Rodney deserved the beating Sam was giving him. He walked up behind Sam, taking Carly's place, and wrapped his right arm around her waist. He pulled her off so she was facing him and Rodney took the opportunity to scramble to his feet and cower behind Carly.**

"**Let me go Freddork," Sam yelled trying to break free of his grasp, "this clown isn't going to call the cops; he's a freaking con artist."**

"**That probably is true, but just in case, let me handle it," Freddie reasoned. Sam sighed and nodded in agreement. Carly rushed over and held Sam's arm while Freddie turned to Rodney. **

"**Oh no, I'm in for it now," Rodney laughed and wiggled his legs to appear as if he was shaking. **

**Freddie knitted his brows and lifted his hand to poke Rodney in the eyes with his pointer and middle finger. **

**Rodney began laughing with blood dripping from his nose because of Sam's blows. "I'm wearing glasses you idiot."**

**Freddie immediately snatched away Rodney's glasses and jabbed a finger into his left eye.**

**Rodney screamed, "My eye," in pain as Freddie pushed him onto the ground. "Let's go," Freddie, said walking out the door. The girls followed and they all took their former positions in the car. **

**Carly turned in her seat to face Freddie. "I didn't know you had it in you Freddie," Carly smiled.**

"**What can I say. 'Play it Safe Benson' can rumble," Freddie, laughed giving Carly a high five.**

"**Big deal, he poked him in the eye and pushed him down. I haven't seen fighting like that since preschool," Sam laughed looking at Freddie through the rear view mirror. **

"**I did it for you and your stupid record," Freddie smirked looking back at her through the mirror.**

"**I know," Sam smirked back. Sam drove to the bowling alley to drop Freddie off. After Freddie got out of the car, he turned to wave. As Sam drove off Carly rolled down her window and yelled, "Don't forget, Groovy Smoothie after work."**

"**Okay," Freddie yelled back and turned towards the building. "Oh boy, another afternoon of fun," Freddie sighed.**

**_____________________________________________________**

"**So nub, how are you going to get out of work for an entire two weeks when your moron of a boss wouldn't even let you off for the geezer's b-day," Sam asked sipping on her smoothie.**

"**I've been thinking about that Sam," Freddie replied, too exhausted form cleaning up Jonah's mess and entertaining rowdy kids to argue over the geezer comment.**

"**Why are you working there anyway," Carly asked, "your mom gives you a pretty nice allowance now that she's gotten over the whole bus ticket leaving her thing."**

"**I know, but it was more responsible to earn my own money by working hard instead of relying on my mother," Freddie reasoned.**

"**Way more responsible," Sam said in a squeaky mocking tone, "I thought you were trying to get rid of the goody-goody image not get an award for it."**

"**Sam is right Freddie, you should quit," Carly said before taking a sip of her smoothie. Her friends looked at her with disbelief. "What…wild side remember," the teenager shrugged and giggled.**

"**Nah Carls, he will probably just fudge the whole thing up. He has no idea how to quit in style," Sam said shaking her empty cup.**

"**Quit in style," Freddie raised an eyebrow and questioned.**

"**Yeah, like I did when I quit that crap of a chili job," Sam replied taking the lid off her cup and searching for smoothie remains.**

"**I can quit so much better than you did," Freddie said crossing his arms.**

"**Oh looks like someone has some new found confidence after his playground fight with Rodney this morning," Sam mocked licking her straw.**

"**Just be at the bowling alley tomorrow at five and I'll prove it," Freddie smirked.**

"**You hear that Carls," Sam turned to her friend.**

"**Huh, what," Carly looked up from the text message displayed on her Pear Phone.**

"**Nothing," Sam replied giving up her smoothie search and preparing to throw away her cup.**

"**Here," Freddie said as he handed her his cup and got up to throw her empty one in the trash. **

"**Don't expect me to say thank you," Sam said sipping her new smoothie.**

"**Don't expect me to pretend you have manners," Freddie replied. **

**Here is Chapter Three (Finally lol) Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Going Out in Style

(The Bowling Alley)

Freddie sat on top of the counter, where customers usually rent their bowling shoes, laughing hysterically at the havoc he had set in motion. He glanced at the time on his Pear phone, looked towards the door, and began counting down, "5...4...3...2," he hopped of the counter towards the blonde girl walking through the door. "Hello Samantha," Freddie smirked, "welcome to my last day of employment at this heck hole."

Sam looked around the noisy bowling ally. Freddie's boss was tied to an old chair that she was sure she saw by the dumpster outside this morning. His boss struggled to hoop from lane to lane in attempt to avoid the bowling balls kids were hurling at him. Whenever someone would strike the swearing sweaty jerk, the whole room erupted with laughter. Sam looked up at the television screens that usually displayed scores and saw a video of Freddie saying, "This job sucks eggs, I quit," over and over again.

"Wow nerd, you did okay," Sam nodded her head to show approval.

"Just okay," Freddie laughed, "turn around cause I saved the best for last."

Sam turned around and an "oh my gosh" slipped thorough her lips. She rushed over to the glass case that normally contained colorful bowling balls and spray painted trophies. Twitching and yelling within the glass was a Jonah in only his underwear. Sam was bent over with laughter and said "Oh Freddie, you done good kid." She walked over to the concession stand that was swamped by kids loading up on free snacks. "Give me that slushy," Sam said snatching a red icy drink from a small red headed girl. She walked back over to the case and smiled at Freddie. Reading her mind, he unlocked the top of the case and Sam dumped the slushy all over the screaming boy.

"Ahhhhh, soo c..ool..ed," Jonah shrieked.

Freddie tried to high five Sam but she just elbowed him the gut and said "Let's pour nacho cheese on your boss's car and then blow this pop stand."

"After you admit I didn't 'fudge this up' and that I 'quit in style'," Freddie grinned putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You didn't fudge this up and you quit in style…I guess," Sam muttered through clenched teethe before elbowing him harder in the gut again.

"Thank you," Freddie said sarcastically removing his arm from her shoulder.

Sam walked towards the concession stand again, grabbed the nacho cheese can and Freddie followed her out the door.

(Later at Carly's Apartment)

"No way," Carly exclaimed as her friends, recalled the events from Freddie's former place of employment. The trio were sitting in the iCarly studio on bean bag chairs.

"Yes way," Freddie replied coolly and lifted the cola bottle to his lips.

"Yeah the dork did alright," Sam laughed and snatched the popcorn bowl out of Freddie's lap. Freddie scowled and tried to grab back the bowl but his hand was slapped by the hungry blonde.

"Two points Freddie, first the Rodney fight and now the rebellion at work, hello bad boy," Carly joked as she handed Freddie her bowl of popcorn.

"What can I say," Freddie smirked, "and this Vegas trip is going to be epic."

"I've got to agree with you there," Sam said getting up from her bean bag chair. "I can't wait to club it up," she said in a sing song voice while she danced around the studio.

"Yeah," Carly smiled weakly and looked down at her feet. Her action went unnoticed by her friends and Sam knocked over Carly's soda bottle on the ground.

"My bad Carls," Sam apologized bending over to pick up her mess.

"It's cool don't worry about it," Carly responded, "I'm just going to go get some stuff to clean this up." With that being said she hurried out of the room. _What if Griffin was right _she thought as she went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Sam can you hand me my Pear phone," Freddie asked from his bean bag chair.

"Uh no," Sam replied in a bored tone as she picked under her finger nails.

"Come on please, you're already standing up," Freddie begged and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Fine," Sam sighed, "Just don't ever make that face again."

"Because it's irresistible," Freddie smiled and held out his hand for his phone.

Sam scrunched her face and replied "No because it's worse than your usual face." Freddie frowned and took his phone from her hands. "What do you need it for anyways, your only two friends are already here?"

"Well if you must know, I'm looking over our itinerary," Freddie replied while poking at the screen of his phone.

"Oh my gosh, you've become your mother," Sam said sarcastically as she pulled a bean bag chair closer to the boy and plopped down.

Freddie rolled his eyes and said, " The drive from here to Vegas is eighteen hours and fifty-seven minutes, so if we each take turns driving for six hours and nineteen minuets with five one hour breaks for food and bathroom runs, then we should get to Vegas in twenty-three hours and fifty-seven minutes." He looked up from his phone and saw Sam pretending to be asleep. "Ha ha very funny Sam," Freddie said clearly annoyed.

Sam laughed and lightly punched him, "Dude, loosen up and give me your phone."

Freddie looked at her skeptically and slowly handed her his phone. She moved her finger on the screen a few times and then gave it back to him. "What did you do," Freddie asked curiously.

"I deleted your nerdy itinerary," Sam shrugged and stood up.

"You what," Freddie screamed and hopped up.

"This trip is suppose to be fun and I don't think following a scheduled list is very spontaneous," Sam yelled and pushed the boy back down. "Just chill, we will each drive until we get tired and eat whenever I get hungry."

"What about when we get there Sam, where are we suppose to stay or how are we suppose to find our way around the city," Freddie huffed still irritated.

"Look, don't worry about that stuff. My mom has some connections and hooked us up with a place to stay and dude, have you ever heard of a map," Sam sighed and patted Freddie on the head.

Freddie sighed and leaned further back into the bean bag chair. "Whenever a Puckett says not to worry I should run for it."

"True," Sam smirked, "but you never do."

"Don't you mean you force me to go along anyway," Freddie smirked back.

"Same thing," Sam shrugged and patted the boy on his head.


	5. Grandmas and Dinners

(Granny Benson's House)

"Hey Granny," Freddie smiled as he walked over to his grandmother who was sitting on her porch. Since he wasn't able to make it to her birthday because of his jerk boss he decided to see her before he left town.

"Hello there you handsome young fellow," his grandmother smiled and stretched out her arms to hug the young man.

Freddie hugged his grandmother and sat down on the porch swing beside her. "I'm really sorry about missing your birthday," he apologized and handed her a card. "I hope this makes up for it."

"Why thank you Freddie," she smiled as she took the card from him and placed it in her wig.

The two sat on the swing and chatted for a while until Freddie looked at his watch and told her he had to leave. "Well before you go dear there is something I want to give you," his grandmother said as she reached into her hair. "Look at this," she said as she handed him an envelope.

Freddie opened the envelope and his eyes went wide at what he saw, "Granny this is a check for seventy-five thousand dollars!"

"I've been alive for a long time and I have made my fair share of money," his grandmother smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe this," Freddie whispered. "Here Granny, this is way too much," he said handing her back the check.

"Nonsense boy, it's my money and you're a man now. This is your reward for growing up so nicely," his grandmother smiled. "Now take it and go on home."

"Thank you so much Granny," Freddie smiled and hugged her tightly. He kissed her on the cheek and began to walk away. Before he was off the porch he turned and asked, "Why do you keep it in your wig?"

"Well where else would I keep it," his grandmother laughed and waved him off.

(Carly's Apartment)

"Sweet, I just got a text from Freddie and he is on the way from his grandmother's house," Carly announced from the kitchen. She poured a cheesy sauce over macaroni noodles and stirred the mixture.

"Okay, I'm going to go put on my tuxedo," Spencer excitedly screamed. He jumped over the couch and ran into his room.

Sam shook her head and laughed, "That dude loves to dress up."

Carly nodded and said, "Which is exactly why I planned this dinner. I've cooked all of his favorite foods and we are all dressed up, it's the perfect time to tell him we are leaving tomorrow."

"Whatever, as long as I get to eat," Sam replied as she stood up. Part of her dress got caught on the corner of the kitchen counter as she made her way over to Carly. "Crap, it ripped a little." She placed the hole back on the counter.

"Sam, what are you doing," Carly asked curiously.

Sam spun in a circle until the fabric fell and her dress was considerably shorter than before. Sam placed her hands on her hips and winked.

"Wow, you look hotter than before besty," Carly laughed and continued placing dishes on the table.

"I know," Sam smirked and grabbed a chicken leg.

Spencer entered the room and cleared his throat, "Ladies." He leaned against the front door with a hand in each pocket. Carly and Sam whistled and clapped their hands. "Yeah, I know," Spencer smiled until he was knocked over by the door.

"Whose ready for Spencer's special dress up dinner," Freddie yelled as he walked through the door.

"Me," Spencer whimpered from the ground. Freddie helped the man up and dusted him off while apologizing. "It's all good, I'm just going to grab my special dress up dinner eating fork."

"Why do you keep a fork in your room," Carly asked.

"Shut up," Spencer replied as he skipped off into his room.

Freddie smiled and walked over to the kitchen. "You look amazing Carly," he said as she took her by the hand and spun her around.

"Why thank you," Carly giggled and posed. "What about Sam," she asked.

He looked over at the blonde and said, "What about Sam."

"Great, now I have to burn this dress because your dorky eyes looked at it," Sam retorted as she walked over to the table.

Carly put her hands on her hips, "We are leaving for Vegas tomorrow so this bickering thing has to stop now. Either be nice to each other or stay in Seattle."

Freddie sighed and said, "Fine, but only for you Carly. Sam you look…decent."

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned both hands on the table. "Wow Freddork, just the other day you declared Carly your sister and now your back to your obedient stalker ways."

"Why do I even try," Carly sighed and bowed her head down.

"She _is_ like a sister to me," Freddie said softly. Carly looked up at him and smiled. He side hugged her and looked over at Sam. "Sam…your legs look awesome in that dress." Carly mouthed thank you to Freddie and the two sat down at the table.

"Don't you have something to say to Freddie," Carly asked Sam as she passed Freddie a glass of iced tea.

"Nope," Sam replied as she shoveled macaroni onto her plate.

"Sam," Carly said sternly as Freddie sipped his tea.

Sam sighed and looked at the boy. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "If today weren't the Sabbath, I'd hop this table and be all over that." Freddie chocked on his tea and blushed furiously.

"Nice Sam," Carly said as she rolled her eyes and Sam laughed.

"What I miss," Spencer asked as he sat down at the table.

"Oh nothing," Sam laughed. "What took you so long to get a stupid fork?"

"What's with all the questions," Spencer replied. Sam smiled as she shoved his arm and they all continued to eat.

When they finished their dinner they walked Spencer to the couch and stood in front of him. "Are you guys now going to explain the spontaneous dinner," Spencer smiled as he rubbed his belly.

Freddie and Sam stood with Carly in the middle. "Well, as you know this Thursday is Sam's birthday and we thought it would be great if she entered the All American Fat Cake contest," Carly explained. "Since she is a sure win it only makes since to go."

Spencer's smile dropped. "First you guys grow up all fast and now you want to leave me all alone while you party in Vegas," Spencer cried.

"No Spencer we just thought it would be a great opportunity for Sam and a nice vacation during our summer break," Carly said sweetly as she patted Spencer's shoulder.

"Oh whatever! Don't give me that chiz," Spencer cried then sprawled out on the couch, mashing his face into a pillow.

"He is really emotional about us growing up," Sam said softly to Carly. She walked over to Spencer and lifted his face off the pillow. "Look, get a grip man! It's only for two weeks and you'll have the nerd's mom to keep busy cause she can't know where we are actually going," Sam yelled.

Freddie shoved Sam out of the way and sat beside Spencer. "Spence, we will be back before you know it and we promise to be careful. My mom will be thrilled to have the company while we are gone and we will call everyday," Freddie smiled. "Now dry those eyes."

Spencer whimpered a bit and hugged Freddie. "Ookay," Spencer sniffled and pressed his head closer to Freddie's chest.

"There you go. Who looks good in a tux," Freddie cooed.

"I do," Spencer sang and sniffled again.

"Come here you big baby," Sam and Carly said at the same time. The group embraced in a tight hug and rocked side to side.

(Sam's Driveway)

"Aren't you going to say thanks for me dropping you off," Freddie asked Sam. A few hours after dinner Carly told Sam to go home and pack. Freddie volunteered to drop her off since he had to stop by the store.

"Why would I start using manners now," Sam laughed as she took off her seat-belt. Freddie made a face at her and she pinched his arm.

"That hurt you demon, now get out," Freddie screamed as he pointed at her car door.

"I'll leave when I'm ready," Sam smirked as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back in the seat. "I can't wait until Vegas! It's going to be so awesome and those fat cakes are going to be delicious."

Freddie grunted and said, "That fat cake competition is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

Sam scowled and punched him in the arm. "Well I'm so sorry not everyone can be a genius like you Benson! Some of use have to enter things like the fat cake competition to have a chance at life." Sam opened her car door and got out. She slammed the door shut and ran up to her house.

"What's her deal," Freddie yelled out as he slammed his head on the steering wheel. After a few seconds he shook his head and backed the car out of her driveway.


	6. Carly Bails

(Bushwell Parking Lot)

"Let's hit the road," Sam yelled running over to Freddie's black Ford Five Hundred and drumming on the hood.

"Be nice to my baby Sam," Freddie yelled while holding out a hand for Carly to put her bag in.

"No thanks," Carly smiled thankfully and continued walking over to the car.

When Freddie reached his vehicle he opened the trunk and began to put their luggage in. "Sam, help put your luggage in," Freddie yelled.

"No nub," Sam yelled back, hopping into the passenger seat of the car.

Freddie groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay Carls, hand me your suit cases so we can start our adventure," Freddie smiled reaching out for Carly's bags. Carly stepped backwards away from the car, rolling her suit case back with her and clutching her bag.

"I don't think so," Carly said nervously.

"Give it here, we really need to head out soon, it's already 7pm," Freddie tried to reason with the girl while still reaching for her bags.

"I'm not going," Carly sighed.

"Not this again, come on Carls," Sam groaned getting out of the car and walking over to her friends.

"No you guys, I mean it," Carly dropped her bag on the ground, "I'm not going to Vegas with you, I'm sorry."

Her friends looked at her with disbelief. Freddie mouthed a 'please Carly' and Sam's eyes were begging her best friend to get in the car.

"Look you guys," Carly began, wrapping around her arms around the two, "I just can't do this, I know what I said about embracing my wild side and being ready for adventure, but I just can't do it. But it doesn't mean you two can't go on your own adventure."

Sam backed out of the hug and stared at Carly, "How are we suppose to go without you?"

Freddie mimicked Sam's action and said, "Yeah, if you're not ready to cut loose, how am I going to?"

Sam snickered and Carly giggled. "Way to break the tension with 'cut loose', I mean come on," Sam smirked and Freddie blushed.

Carly giggled some more, "Freddie you can do this and Sam the fat cake competition was made for you."

"But I'll be stuck with the dweeb," Sam crossed her arms and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Freddie you are going to have fun and find your dad and Sam you are going to win that prize money and you're both going to support each other in those endeavors," Carly said pointing at each of her friends.

"But Carly, he's a nub," Sam said, pushing Freddie.

"And she's a demon," Freddie said pushing her back.

"Promise me," Carly said sternly and crossed her arms.

They looked at each other frowning and then looked at Carly again. "Fine," they said through clenched teeth.

"Great," Carly squealed and pulled the two into a tight hug. "I love you guys," Carly smiled.

Sam and Freddie smiled and said, "We love you too."

Freddie finished putting their bags in the car and he and Sam gave Carly another hug before getting into the car. Freddie started the engine and began to pull out of the parking lot. They both waved good-bye to Carly until she was soon out of site.

"Let's get you to that competition," Freddie smiled looking over at Sam.

"I thought you said it was stupid," Sam raised an eyebrow and tampered with Freddie's Pear-pod.

"I promised Carly my support," Freddie shrugged and turned a corner.

Sam smiled to herself and said, "Let's find your deadbeat doesn't have a real job dad."

"Thanks Sam," Freddie said sarcastically and veered off onto the exit.

(Carly's Apartment)

"Well, they're off," Carly announced as she walked into her apartment.

"Um…not that I'm not super happy you are here…but…why are you still here," Spencer asked as he sat down the glass of juice he was drinking.

Carly plopped down on the couch beside Spencer and sighed, "I'm not ready for adventure. I have no wild side, just like Griffin said."

Spencer hugged his sister and said, "Of course you do! You don't have to go to Vegas to prove you have a wild side. We are going to party it up Seattle style while your homeys are away."

Carly laughed and said, "As much fun as that sounds, you will be too busy for that." Spencer raised an eyebrow at her before she continued with, "You are going to keep Mrs. Benson busy."

"What! Why me," Spencer whined.

"Because she thinks Freddie is just touring colleges and if you don't keep her preoccupied she will call and bother Freddie every chance she gets," Carly explained as she stood.

"But why me," Spencer asked gesturing to himself.

"Because I'm going through an internal struggle," Carly said in a 'duh' fashion as she waved her arms.

"Fine," Spencer huffed and crossed his arms.

"Good adult figure," Carly laughed as she patted Spencer on the head. "Late," she said as she ran upstairs to her room.


End file.
